All Hail Shadow
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: Can't think of a good summary for this bad boy. Please read anyway and tell me what you think. Pokeshipping later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, I'm not sure if this story's really gonna go anywhere. I'm just putting it out there to gauge y'all's reactions and depending on the feedback I get, I'll decide where this story's gonna be heading. This is just a rough draft and I'll probably reconstruct it later on if I can think of how to improve it but please enjoy it, otherwise.

I don't own Pokemon or any reference or props from Sonic the Hedgehog.

_The servers are the seven __**Chaos**__,_

_Chaos is __**power**__,_

_Power enriched by the __**heart**__,_

_The controller is the one who __**unifies**__ the chaos._

It was a beautiful day in the Kanto region. And in the far corner of this beautiful land was a small community in the mountains. Pallet town was a peaceful place with several wooden houses lining a dirt road.

One of these houses currently had a Pokemon called Mr. Mime sweeping the front porch with a small broom. The house belonged to a woman named Delia Ketchum. She was a kind woman in her early thirties with light brown hair and brown eyes. Currently, she was tending to her garden with a two year-old red-haired girl playing with a Pichu in her frontyard.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it Ashley?" She asked the toddler who only giggled in reply as her little Pichu licked her cheek.

_"If only your brother could be here to enjoy it with us."_ She thought morosely.

(Elsewhere)

A fourteen year-old young woman was currently fishing in one of the many lakes in the miles of forests surrounding Pallet town.

She had the slender body of a swimmer with a slightly pale complexion. Her hair was a fiery orange and was held up in a pony-tail on the right side of her head. She had blue eyes that matched the color of the waters she loved so much. She wore a yellow halter top that showed her toned midriff and a pair of low-cut denim shorts that were held up by red suspenders.

The girl happily hummed a tune as she waited for the line to wiggle. It suddenly twitched and she reflexively grabbed the pole and yanked on it. What she pulled out, she didnt' expect.

It was a cable.

It looked like a power cable and her suspicion was aroused further by the sound of a muffled hissing and clank.

She looked through the water and saw an opening at the bottom of the lake, big enough for a group of people to get in. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to investigate.

She removed her shoes and socks and dove into the water. She swam through the opening and found an underwater tunnel. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to swim through this fast enough to get to the other side in one breath, she reached for the back of her belt and pulled out a small half-red, half-white sphere with a silver button. She pressed the button and the sphere expanded to the size of a baseball. It opened and released a mass of white energy that took the shape of a five-pointed star. The light popped out of existence to reveal an orange star with a ruby in its center and a gold ring on one of its limbs.

"Hyah!" It exclaimed.

The red-head grabbed ahold of the Pokemon and pointed to the end of the tunnel. The Pokemon swam at speeds that normal humans would have trouble swimming through and exited out of the water into what looked like a hangar.

The girl gasped once she breached the water's surface and looked at her Pokemon. "Thanks Staryu. Return." She held up the sphere and the silver button blasted a red beam of energy that turned the pokemon to energy and returned it into the ball.

She took a look around and realized that she was in an old military installation. What she didn't understand was the giant red 'R' on the walls and on various boxes.

_"Is this an abandoned facility for some shadowy organization or something?"_ She thought. She walked through the musky hallways and eventually found a large safe. She took notice of the markings on the hallway and the destroyed computers and equipment, there were scorch marks on the wall, floor, and ceiling. Some human and Pokemon skeletons littered the hallway and they wore black uniforms with the 'R' on their chests and each had a rusted and smashed assault rifle. She had seen enough crime shows to tell that these men and Pokemon were running from someone.

_"Or something."_ She thought with a gulp.

She opened the safe and was surprised by more skeletons and the object in the middle of the room. It seemed like a cage that was powered by seven jewels circling it, each was a different color; red, purple, green, yellow, white, blue, and light blue. The cage was glowing purple and seemed large enough to hold something about her size.

But it wasn't a thing.

Inside was a boy hanging in the cage like he was crucified. He looked about thirteen with raven-colored hair with crimson red highlights, slicked back so that it looked like he had six foot-long quills at the back of his head.

He wore a pair of black denim pants held up by a black rope-like belt and black fingerless gloves with a red metal plate on the back of the wrist and gold studded knuckles and had a gold ring around the wrists. His shoes were strange, as they seemed like they were mechanical but they were mostly black and white with a bit of red and the same gold rings on his ankles as the ones on his wrists.

He wore no shirt and his ripped physique caused her to blush. Add the fact that he had a large black tattoo on his torso and trailing up his left arm and he was downright hot.

(The tattoo is the symbol on the cover of Shadow The Hedgehog, the game.)

What took her attention off of him was the smaller cage in front of his. Inside was a black Pikachu with red stripes and two gold rings on its tail..

_"That's unusual."_ She thought.

She looked around and saw that a skeleton was positioned near a console. She moved the skeleton and looked at what was on the screen.

_Subject: Shadow The Chaos_

_Age: 7_

_Former name: Unknown_

_Bio: 'The Ultimate Lifeform' was meant to be Team Rockets greatest creation. His skills in combat, piloting, and weapon handling were top-notch and his abilities were unsurpassable by any Pokemon. His use of the Chaos Emeralds granted him 'Chaos Control' and enabled him the ability to manipulate the time-space continuum. Tests were demanded to figure out how this ability would best serve us. He was given his first egg some time ago and it hatched into a Pichu. After constant exposure to Shadow, the Pichu exhibited signs of the ability to induce Chaos control. Upon evolving into a Pikachu, it too was changed and its traditional attacks were empowered beyond our expectations._

_However, further experimentation was halted due to Shadow's insubordination. He refused to follow orders to hunt down and capture the legendary pokemon. He spoke of beginning his own journey and seeing the world to become a Pokemon Master. He and his Pikachu were neutralised and contained at the cost of many of our men and Pokemon. Further sentencing by the boss will be determined at a later date. Shadow has been contained by using the Chaos Emeralds to power a quantum energy cage, disrupting his Chaos Control._

"The poor boy. He's been asleep for five years." She whispered. She skimmed through the files and found a page titled 'Chaos Emeralds'

_Dimensional disruption due to tremendous energy output in another dimension caused a hole to be torn into the space-time continuum. Seven 'Chaos Emeralds' emerged from the rip and scattered across the globe. One of our grunts happened upon one of the emeralds by coincidence and brought it in to be examined. Analysis shows that a single emerald generated unbelievable amounts of energy. We hastily began to gather the remaining six and disposed of anyone that stood in our path._

_The emeralds were a magnificent power source, but were otherwise useless in other areas. The emeralds were given to the Kanto branch and an unforseen event occured. The emeralds were being transported by one of our couriers and he was caught in a crossfire between two battlers. One of the emeralds was lost and was found by a toddler. Upon contact, the emerald displayed a reaction and the boy underwent a metamorphasis. The boy fell unconcious upon its completion and was taken by the courier to HQ. The boy was then referred to as 'Shadow The Chaos'._

"They kidnapped him but he didn't become their weapon so they tossed him aside." She muttered. The girl looked around to find the control console for the cage.

She was unaware that there was a pair of glowing red eyes watching her.

(In Pallet Town)

The peace of the town was abruptly shattered by an explosion in the outskirts. The people rushed towards the site in earnest to find out what had happened.

(Abandoned Team Rocket Research facility)

The girl had felt a tremor pass through the walls and decided to pick up the pace to find a way to release Shadow and his Pikachu from their containment. She was stopped by a large clank followed by a deep robotic voice

**"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"** The lights shot on and Misty saw something that made her blood freeze. A silver humanoid machine with a mounted gatling gun as its right arm stood in front of her. She couldn't help but notice that it heavily resembled a silver Shadow. Its shining eyes zeroed in on her with cold murderous intent. **"State your name and purpose, intruder."** It commanded.

"I-I'm Misty. I just got curious and wandered in here." She shouted. She backed up until she felt her back press against the cage. One of the chaos emeralds was pressing against her back. Thinking quickly, she yanked the red emerald from the machine and chucked it at the robot's head. She took the moment to run for cover.

The emerald clanked harmlessly off the robot's face. It began firing its rounds and they all barely missed the red-head.

Neither noticed the two pairs of crimson red eyes opening and glaring at the android.

Misty was busy ducking under the hail of bullets until she heard a loud shattering noise followed by a "PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!".

The room was filled with a blinding red light for a moment and when Misty opened her eyes, she saw the black Pikachu standing there with red electricity sparkling around its gold cheeks. The android was embedded into the wall. Standing behind Pikachu was Shadow himself, tightening his gloves. Just then, Misty noticed that the belt wasn't a belt. It was a slender, whip-like tail that flicked around behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"M-M-Misty o-of the Cerulean city gym." She stuttered.

His eyebrow quirked before he glanced at the android's quivering body.

"Shadow Android, eh? Figures that he's the one to make sure I stay asleep. Chaos, you know what to do." He said before turning to her and smiling, showing off his longer-than-normal fangs. The Pikachu leapt over to her and stood between her and the android.

"Stay here. I'll get us out of here in a few." He said.

The android stood and faced his biological double. **"Subject: Shadow has awakened. Primary function; neutralize and re-capture. Commencing now."** It announced before holding up its gun-arm at Shadow.

"Behold the Ultimate power!" Shadow shouted before throwing his arm up and bringing it down. A black energybolt with a red and gold outline launched from his fingertips mid-swing and it instantly severed the android's head from its neck.

"No matter how powerful you are, a fake is still a fake." He said as the light of the robot's eyes faded. The alarms suddenly began blaring with the rooms filling with red lights.

"What's happening?" Misty shouted over the noise.

Shadow responded by holding out his arms and closing his eyes.

Misty watched as the seven emeralds glowed their respective colors and levitated in circles around Shadow until they became pure energy and were absorbed into his body.

He calmly walked over to the destroyed android and took some kind of chip out of its head and putting it into his back pocket before going to her and gently grabbed her hand with his left. His Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulder with a squeak.

"Take a breath and relax." He told her. She nodded shakily in reply.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted.

Misty's world was filled with a golden light for an instant before it was turned to black.

(Meanwhile)

"What did you say?" Professor Oak shouted to the townsman.

"There's a small army of Pokemon poachers on the outskirts of town and they've started ransacking the houses and forests for Pokemon and anything of value." He spoke in a panic.

"Oh no." He whispered.

The door was suddenly kicked open and three men with guerilla gear and assault rifles gathered in and threw them outside into a crowd of scared people.

The crowd was silenced by a gunshot into the sky.

"Gather the women into the trucks. Put the children into another one and kill the men." The supposed leader shouted, his Nidoking roared out orders to the other Pokemon, Gravellers, Tauros, and Golems. He was a tall man with dark skin and he was littered with scars. His black eyes glanced around until he found a woman that caught his eye. She was a brunette with a toddler in her arms.

_"I think I'll keep her."_ He thought sadistically. "Bring her to me, Nidoking." He ordered.

The poison-type began walking her way and Delia took notice of this. She closed her eyes and hugged her crying daughter closer with the little Pichu whimpering between them.

Right as the monster was about to grab her arm, there was a bright flash of gold and a yowl of pain.

"Pi?" Delia heard after she felt something small on her head. She opened her eyes and saw an adorable black Pikachu jump off her head and onto her daughter's lap. The mouse pokemon introduced itself to their Pichu.

"Hi, Mom." A deep voice said. She felt like her heart stopped after hearing that phrase. Slowly, Delia looked up and saw a black-red haired boy looking down at her with emotional crimson eyes. He was carrying a sleeping red-haired girl in his arms. She looked behind him to see the Nidoking on the ground in front of his stunned master.

_"It can't be. Can it?"_ "Ash?" She hesitantly asked.

"Not anymore." He answered before laying Misty down beside his mother.

"Who the hell is this brat!" The lead poacher shouted.

He looked at his mother and new little sister. "She awoke me, take care of her."

Shadow stood up and turned to glare at the man with a conceited smirk on his face to show off his fangs. "I was once known as Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. Now I am Shadow, Shadow the Chaos. The Ultimate Life-form!" He declared with golden energy flaring around him.

The leader looked at the aura nervously until his sights landed on the black Pikachu. _"That Pikachu might fetch a hell of a price on the market. Just gotta deal with this freak of nature first."_ "Everyone, use your Pokemon's hyperbeams and shoot him." He shouted. The golems began charging orange energy between their maws and the men took aim with their guns.

Ash merely continued smirking. "Chaos..."

"Fire!" The leader shouted. The hyperbeams and bullets flew at the black-garbed boy.

"...Boost!" He shouted before the blasts impacted.

The hyperbeams and gunshots continued for several seconds, filling the area around Shadow with smoke.

The attacks stopped and the leader smiled. "This is what happens to those who get in our way." He shouted after he turned to regard the townspeople.

"What happens? You giving me a headache or destroying the ground?" Shadow's voice yelled from the smoke. The smoke violently flew away from him and his family to reveal Shadow with his left arm outstretched, seeming like he fanned the smoke away with a simple wave. The thing that stunned the poachers was that his scratchless body was covered in a red aura, which bathed the area in a red light.

"Cover the children's eyes and ears. They're too innocent to be exposed to this." Shadow announced. He dropped his left hand and slouched over. His hands began to twitch and his gloves began moving. The leather started to spread along his hand until it covered his fingers. The fabric was followed by the golden studs on his knuckles until they were thin lines running onto his fingertips. The gold then shot up from his fingers until they were vicious inch-long claws."The power of Chaos will decide your fates." He shouted after flexing his claws.

The men and Pokemon were shaking now.

"CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Shadow screamed before disappearing in a flash of light.

The area was filled with screams of pain and the sounds of a beating. Shadow reappeared directly in front of his victims and dealt a kick, a punch, or a slice with his claws. It ended with the poachers and their Pokemon all piled up in the center of the town, bruised, cut, and utterly beaten.

All except for the leader.

The man was currently shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"P-Please! I'll never poach again." The man pleaded.

Shadow laughed at the man's cowardice. "Who said that I'm pissed off about that? Truth is that was my mother you were about to rape." He announced before teleporting directly in front of him.

The leader's pupils shrank to tiny dots in his eyes after hearing that.

"You died the second you looked at her." Shadow whispered. The front of the man's shirt was grabbed and he was thrown straight up into the air like a tennis ball.

"Ash? What are you doing and how are you doing it?" Professor Oak asked seriously.

Shadow's reply was a smirk. "CHAOS-" He shouted and warped away.

The poacher was currently several hundred feet in the air when Shadow appeared in front of him and grasped his neck.

"-BLAST!" He shouted before the Poacher's vision was filled with red and he knew no more.

(On the ground)

The people of Pallet town were treated to the sight of a giant orb of crimson energy in the sky. It was approximately 20 diameters in radius and was gone after a few seconds.

There was a flash of light and Shadow stood before the pile of Pokemon and poachers, minus the Chaos Boost. He threw the white Chaos Emerald over them and yelled "Chaos Control" when it was directly over them. The pile vanished in a gold flash and the emerald shot back into his palm.

"They're in a random city. Officer Jenny'll take care of 'em." He announced.

Shadow suddenly felt two arms wrap around his back and he was pulled to the ground. He turned to see his mother shaking with silent sobs wracking her frame.

"My baby, y-you're home." She cried.

Shadow looked embarassed but returned her embrace. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry." He whispered before his world went black and his hands returned to normal.

Delia began to panic when her son fell limp into her arms until Prof. Oak came over to them. "It's okay, Delia. He's just exhausted." He said.

They were brought out of their moment by a joyous squeal. They turned around to see Ashley being tackled playfully by the black Pikachu and her Pichu.

(The Next day)

Misty slowly awoke due to the sunlight shining in her eyes from the bedroom window.

_"Wait, bedroom?"_ She shot up to find that she was in a room with pink and red designs on the wall.

"Hi!" A little voice squeaked from the door. Misty looked at it to see nobody. Then she looked down to see a little girl with reddish-brown hair and bright brown eyes looking at her cheerfully with Chaos and Pichu at her sides.

"I'm Athley. Whath your name?" She asked with her adorable lisp.

Misty smiled at her. "Hi Ashley. I'm Misty and I'm from Cerulean City." She answered.

"Awe you bwack guy's fwiend?" Ashley asked innocently.

Misty assumed she was talking about Shadow. "I'm not sure, Ashley. I just met him last night."

"Mama thaid you woke him up fwom a weally long nap. Ith the bwack man like a thuper hewo?"

This was going to be a long morning for the water trainer. But it was a morning that she didn't mind in the slightest.

(With Shadow)

The Ultimate Lifeform shot up from his fluffy confines and hastily took in his surroundings. After a moment, he realized that he was in his mother's bedroom.

"Good morning." He heard from the door. He looked up to see his mother holding a tray with breakfast and a glass of milk.

Shadow stared at his mother for a moment until she broke the silence.

"Ash, what did you do to your hair?" She asked as she combed her fingers through his dark locks.

Shadow's face blanched. "I'm gone for ten years and that's what we're gonna talk about, mom? Seriously?" He asked. He looked at her face and frowned when he noticed the tears in her eyes. He felt her touch his cheek tenderly and she gently pulled his head to lay on her chest where she began to sob.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She weeped.

Shadow sighed before wrapping his arms around his mother. "It's gonna be okay, mom. Everything will be fine." He whispered soothingly.

Mother and Son stayed in the room for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon, re-bonding.

(That evening Prof. Oak's Lab)

"This is absolutely astounding!" Prof. Oak exclaimed at the readings on his computer screen. Shadow was currently laying on a slab with wires suctioned to his skin and one tied to his tongue, much to Chaos' amusement and the black mouse made sure everyone was aware of his amusement by tugging on it to make his master protest with his tongue lagging out. His mother, sister, and Misty were currently sitting on a bench to oversee the tests. Actually, Delia and Misty were watching while Ashley was playing with the starter Pokemon Prof. Oak had around.

"According to these readings, you possess abilities similar to psychic trainers, yet your level's on a completely different scale. These gems you call 'Chaos Emeralds' possess the same kind of energy except it's more raw and unrefined." Prof. Oak announced.

Shadow looked at him with a quirked eyebrow before spitting out the wire. "You shot who?" He asked with a chuckle.

Prof. Oak blanched at him. "Basically, the power is there but you're needed if the power is to be put to any real use. I'm also interested in this black Pikachu of yours." He said while looking over the aformentioned Pokemon.

"I've nicknamed him Chaos and he's taken a liking to it." Shadow informed him.

"What I'm interested in is that he apparently has his own chaos powers."

"Yeah, that's what happens when a Pokemon that I've formed a bond with is exposed to my presence for too long. Chaos' evolution only amplified his control over the energy." Shadow explained.

"Shadow, did you give him the chip you took from Shadow Android's head?" Misty asked.

"Shadow Android?" Oak asked. Shadow palmed his forehead. He forgot about the memory chip he swiped from the guard's CPU.

Shadow reached into his back pocket and handed the professor the chip and explained the story as he scanned the contents of the chip. "Yeah, Team Rocket attempted to duplicate my powers to their own agents only for them to mutate into uncontrollable monsters, which I had to destroy. So they tried to duplicate it through machinery and they semi-succeeded. Shadow Android is my mechanical doppelganger and the sad thing is that each one thinks it's the real thing and the others are fakes." He said with a chuckle.

Oak looked at the screen with a nervous expression. "I don't think this is a laughing matter, Ash. This level of technology is several years, if not decades ahead of modern technology. If they've created enough of these, then the world is in trouble." He said worriedly.

Shadow's chuckling brought him out of his reverie. "The thing is, they can't make anymore unless they have the original and the Chaos Emeralds." He announced with the emeralds appearing around him.

"Pwetty!" Ashley squealed when they appeared. The Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle stopped playing to gawk at the emeralds as well.

Time seemed to stop for Shadow when she squealed about the emeralds. He was still coming to grips about his mother having another child after him. He didn't even get to ask his mom where her father was. But the point was that he was a big brother now, whether he liked it or not.

"You wanna hold one?" He asked the girl gently. She nodded eagerly.

He grabbed the light-blue emerald and held it out for her. The toddler waddled her way to him and gently put her little hands on the gem. Shadow let go and let her look at the jewel with the wonder only a two year-old could have.

Delia looked at the interaction with a smile on her face.

"Um, Shadow?" Misty asked.

He quirked a brow at her to say that she had his attention.

"Do you think you could take me back to where I found you? I left my bike and bag near there." She asked.

"Yeah, just let me get back home and find a shirt or something, The looks that the women here are giving me are making me nervous." He said as he began tugging the suction cups off and removing the needles from his arms.

"Actually, I have something for you, Ash." Delia stated before heading into a closet and grabbing something from it. She pulled out a wool-line denim jacket with wool extending out of the wrists like tufts of fur.

She held it out to him and he gently took it from her and slipped it on. His body glowed gold the second it was on and everyone was blinded for a moment. The light faded away to reveal that he had changed the blue on the jacket to black. The back had the same symbol that was tattooed on his chest and it was also on the shoulders in blood red.

"Nice." Shadow commented as he stretched his arms to get a feel for his new attire.

Delia turned to Misty. "Misty, could you take Ashley outside for a moment? I need to talk to Ash for a bit."

Misty nodded and picked up the toddler who was still entranced with the Chaos Emerald in her hands.

After everyone left, Delia looked at the confused Shadow. "You're leaving, aren't you?" It was a statement, not a question.

Shadow looked guiltily at the floor. "I'm sorry, Mom. Team Rocket's still out there and I'm the only one who can stop them." He said.

Delia reached over and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I know that there's nothing I can say that will stop you. But I just wanted to hold onto you for a little while longer." She began tearing up.

Shadow smiled. "Just pretend that I'm on my Pokemon journey. Which I am going to do on this little expedition." He said with a casual shrug. He hugged his mom and they both disappeared in a flash of gold.

They reappeared outside and Shadow looked around for Misty. He found her with Ashley at the small creek where Misty was showing the toddler her water Pokemon. She had a Staryu and a Goldeen out at the moment.

Delia approached them and took Ashley aside for a moment and Shadow took the time to speak with Misty.

"Misty... Thank you." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"You awoke me and brought me back to my family. I had hoped my father might've returned but a little sister's a beautiful thing to come home to." He said while gazing at his little sister.

"Do you have the same father?"

Shadow sighed, "I don't know yet. Say, do you prefer to Chaos Control or can we go another way?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Misty looked confused. "What other way do you travel?" She asked cautiously.

Shadow merely smiled at her.

(Two hours Later)

"Alright, Ash. You're in the system as a fully registered trainer. Your Pikachu is documented as your starter Pokemon. Here is your Pokedex, which will tell you all the informatin you need about any Pokemon you come across." Oak explained as he reached for the pokeballs.

Shadow stopped him. "Don't worry about the Pokeballs, Professor. The Chaos Emeralds can serve that purpose just fine." He said. Before the good professor could ask anything further, Shadow bent down to regard his new family member before he left. Chaos had already said his farewells to Pichu and was now on Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow hugged his little sister goodbye. "Bye-bye, big bwadder." She squeaked.

"Bye, booger. I'll call you when I can." He hugged his mother and sister one last time.

When he pulled away, he sprinted over to Misty, who waited near the entrance of the Viridian Forest.

"So how do we get to my stuff?" She asked.

Shadow merely smirked and, before she could blink, picked her up bridal style. "Like this." He said coyly.

Misty suddenly felt like they were being lifted into the air. She looked down and saw that Shadow's shoes were propelling air out of the holes on the soles.

"You don't get motion-sickness do ya'?" He asked.

She shakily shook her head no.

"Heh! All Hail Shadow!" He declared before he launched through the woods in a black blur.

There's Chapter 1, amigos. Let me know if you enjoyed it and feel free to give off some constructive critisizm. Any questions? Send 'em in a review or message.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy, amigos. I'm quite surprised at how much good feedback I got from the first chapter. I understand that nobody's ever attempted this kind of story before. I'm very proud of this work and only hope that it gets better from this point on. Anyway, please enjoy and review.

To _**Unknown**_, I apologize for the long wait and I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Pokemon or any reference or props from Sonic the Hedgehog.

One more thing, I messed up with Pikachu. His nickname is 'Chao' that was a typo on my part and I apologize for the confusion. I tried to fix that and a few other mistakes on the first chapter as well as this update.

Chapter two: Heroes Rise Again.

_The servers are the seven __**Chaos**__,_

_Chaos is __**power**__,_

_Power enriched by the __**heart**__,_

_The controller is the one who __**unifies**__ the chaos._

(At an Undisclosed location)

"Boss?" A scared woman asked the man sitting behind a desk with a Persian sitting beside it.

"What do you have to report?" The man demanded. His voice seemed to thunder in the quiet room.

The woman started but continued speaking. "W-we've received a signal from facility 7-C." She said.

"7-C?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Project: Shadow was awakened by a wandering trainer and he destroyed the Shadow Android that was guarding the facility. He took the seven Chaos Emeralds and warped to another location. We haven't been able to locate him."

The Boss' eyes widened and his hands clenched.

"What did you say?" He growled.

The secretary gulped.

(Viridian Forest)

The sun shined on Viridian forest as Shadow The Chaos, Chao The Black Pikachu, and Misty Williams of Cerulean City made their way through it. Shadow's air shoes allowed him to skate through at speeds that no mortal could ever comprehend.

If only Misty would stop screaming long enough for him to enjoy it.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled as he ducked under a fallen log.

"ONLY WHEN YOU SLOW THE HELL DOWN, YOU JERK!" She screeched.

Shadow sighed exasperatedly before coming to a dead stop and putting her down on a tree stump.

"I never thought that you meant traveling at Mach 5 speed would be so freaky." She whined as she rubbed her temples to ease her nerves.

"It was actually Mach 3 and I could've teleported us there but you freak before I induce Chaos Control and pass out." He explained.

"Alright, can we just walk there?" She pleaded.

Shadow sighed. "It'll be difficult for me to take it slow but whatever makes you comfortable." He said.

With that, they walked through the forest.

(Twenty minutes later)

Misty's shrill scream broke the peaceful tranquility of the forest.

"What is it?" Shadow threw up his right arm to prepare a Chaos Spear while his left became claws.

"IT'S A BUG POKéMON! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" She screamed and grabbed his jacket like a vice.

"Oh, for the love of..." Shadow dropped his arms and sighed in exasperation. He looked over to where she last looked while poking his fang with his tongue to calm himself. What he saw was a little caterpillar-like Pokémon that was mainly green in color with a tan underside. Its curious eyes were large and beady black and it had a reddish 'Y-shaped' antennae.

Shadow took out his Pokédex and scanned the creature.

_"Caterpie: The Caterpillar Pokémon._

_This bug-type Pokémon uses its antennae to secrete a foul odor to frighten away larger predators._" Dexter stated.

"Hmm. What do you think, Chao, wanna have a new family member?" He asked his partner.

"Pikapika." Chao squeaked with a nod.

Misty looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Shadow, there are three things I hate; Carrots, peppers, and bug-types. You are planning to capture a bug-type." She said through gritted teeth.

"You'll get over it." He said, to Chao's amusement. Shadow activated his air shoes and gently hovered over to the curious bug.

"Hey, little fella'. What'cha doin' out here?" He asked softly as he petted the bug's head.

The Caterpie purred at his action and rubbed its head against his gloved palm.

Misty watched as he conversed with the disgusting bug for a few minutes then pull out the light blue Chaos Emerald. He spoke for another minute until she saw the bug nod its head, the movement causing her to shiver.

Shadow tapped the Caterpie's head with the emerald and its body glowed before being turned to a sky-blue colored energy and it was sucked into the emerald. The jewel lit up a few times before dimming to its normal light.

"If that wasn't a bug-type that you just captured, that would be very cool." Misty commented.

Shadow turned and winked at her before the emerald vanished in a flash.

"Let's hurry up and get your shit. I wanna get to Viridian City by nightfall." He said and continued walking.

"What's there besides a Pokémon Center to rest for the night?" She asked when she ran up to his side.

"The Sensual Shadow." He answered without turning to face her.

She stopped dead at the sound of the name. Hesitantly, she asked "What's that?"

Shadow braced himself for her reaction. "A strip club that was named after me by one of my old associates. I need to pay her a visit so she knows I'm not dead, yet."

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU'RE TWELVE YEARS-OLD, YOU'RE NOT GOING INTO A WHOREHOUSE!" She screamed in his ear.

Shadow rubbed the inside of his ear with his pinky before facing her. "For the question: yes, five years under the command of bastard with a God-complex performing assassinations, stealing random people's Pokémon, multiple combat form training, weapons training, vehicle training, piloting training, and Pokémon handling lessons. All at once." He said with a thoughtful look followed by a nod to himself when he counted off everything.

Misty just blinked at him.

"Followed by five _more_ years in suspended animation only to wake up to a screaming red-head running away from my robotic doppelganger." He finished with an accusatory look aimed at her.

Chao palmed his face at his master and friend's tact.

She growled and was about to protest but he kept talking.

"Second part: I know the woman in charge of the place and she owes me a truckload of favors. She can pay 'em off by letting me use her club as the first link of my spy network."

Misty looked angry at first until his words hit her. "Spy network?"

"Yeah. I could just eliminate every member of the organization that I'm bound to come across or gain some intel about their movements and put a stop to it and deliver the ultimate 'screw-you' to the boss. Best option is both." He explained with a chuckle.

She looked at him worriedly. "You're insane aren't you?"

He thought for a second before holding up his hand with his thumb and forefinger a millometer apart.

"Oh, a little? How nice." She muttered and fixed a death glare on the laughing ultimate lifeform and black Pikachu.

(Twenty minutes later)

"We're here." Shadow announced as they approached the lake that she fished in prior to finding him.

"Where's my bike?" She questioned when she went to grab her red traveling bag and noticed the absence of the vehicle.

"Um... over there?" He hesitatingly pointed to a large tree.

She turned and screamed dejectedly at the sight.

Her bike had been slammed into the tree, apparently hard enough to break it apart since that's the state it was in.

"What could put it in that kind of state?" Shadow wondered. His answer came in the form of a buzzing noise filling the air.

"Beedrill!" He shouted and dove for Misty. He barely managed to tackle her out of the way before the spot she stood in was littered with glowing white and purple needles. Above them, were dozens of bumblebee-like Pokémon with large spikes as their foreclaws.

_"Pin Missile and Poison Sting."_ He thought with a grimace before skating through the trees with the bee pokemon on his tail.

"GO FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!" Misty screamed as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck in a deathgrip.

"A half-mile and hour or mach 3? Make up your damn mind." He grumbled. His red eyes glanced back and he ducked a glob of dark-purple goop that exploded when it hit the ground.

"Sludge bombs too? You gotta be shittin' me! Chao, use your thunderbolt and scatter 'em." Shadow ordered.

Chao hopped up onto Shadow's hair and charged up his red electricity to his cheeks and unleashed it through the swarm, which stunned a few of them and took them out of the fight.

"Still so many." He muttered. Indeed, there were still a couple dozen of the bugs still present. "Ah, screw it." He exclaimed. His serpentine tail unwrapped from his waist and actually extended to total its length to seven feet.

The six inches of its tip glowed red before the tail folded itself towards him.

"Raining Chaos Lance!" He shouted and whipped the tail towards the Beedrill storm. The energy launched from the tip and it stopped dead in the center of the swarm. After a moment, the red power exploded outward and rained hundreds of Chaos Lances through the swarm, exploding on impact when they hit the Beedrill.

When the explosions stopped, Shadow did a U-turn to observe the results of his attack.

"Wow." Misty whispered. The area was littered with small craters, destroyed trees, and twitching Beedrill bodies.

"They'll be alright. It's almost dark, let's get to Viridian City." He said before skating through the forest at a decent pace.

(A half-hour later, Viridian City)

"It's not very big." Misty commented as they approached the Pokémon Center.

"No, it's one of the smaller places I'll be going to. By the way, where are you heading?" Shadow asked.

Misty looked away shyly for a moment. "I was actually thinking about sticking with you for awhile, if you wouldn't mind." She said.

Shadow sighed. "It's your choice, Misty. I should warn you that I'm going to be fighting Team Rocket the entire journey and it could get dangerous."

Misty said nothing as they entered the Viridian City Pokémon Center. Behind the counter stood the beautiful pink-haired Nurse Joy in her modest nurse outfit.

"Hello. Welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Center. How can I help you?" Nurse Joy said joyously. Pun not intended.

Shadow smiled back at her. "Hello. We'd like one room with two beds and could you check these little guys out for me, please?" He said while getting out the Chaos Emerald and letting his Caterpie out. Chao leaped down and stood beside his new friend as the Caterpie looked at Nurse Joy with curious black eyes. Misty dove behind Shadow once he pulled out the emerald and cautiously peeked over his shoulder.

Shadow smirked and got Nurse Joy's attention. He motioned for her to be silent and turned to Misty. "Why is your hand on my ass?" He blurted out, causing her to jump back with a red, angry face.

"You-"

Shadow interrupted her by grabbing her bag and taking out her two Pokéballs and putting them on the counter.

"We'll be back in two hours at least. Chao, behave and take Caterpie and Misty's pokeballs to the room when your treatment's done." He said while dragging a fuming Misty out the doors.

(Two miles away)

A 'Wanted' poster hung on the side of the building. It portrayed a blue-haired man and deep red-haired woman in their early twenties. Under their pictures was a Meowth.

The picture was ripped off the wall by the very people and Pokémon it portrayed.

"A 'Wanted' poster? It certainly does us no justice." The man commented.

"The ones who posted this thing have no sense of glamour! My nose isn't that big!" The woman fumed.

"Maybe you's two could take a minute to stop complainin' about da' poster and get to da' pokénapping." The Meowth exclaimed in a heavily accented 1920's gangster lingo.

(Back with Shadow and Misty)

"I am not going in there!" Misty shouted as Shadow dragged her across the street into the Red Light district of the city. The fifth building was a danceclub design with neon lights, black tinted windows, and a silhouette of a naked woman laying down with her leg up above the sign that said "Sensual Shadow". The weird thing was that the woman's hair was exactly like Shadow's own hair.

"I wonder if I can sue her for takin' my hair design and usin' my name without my consent. And you wanted to come along with me on this expedition. This is gonna be one of the many places we're goin' to visit." He said calmly before they approached the muscular, bald bouncer that guarded the door.

He stopped the two kids with an amused grin on his face. "Okay show me your IDs. Seriously, I wanna see how much effort you put into makin' it." He said with a chuckle.

Shadow answered with his own chuckle. "I'm not here to see any of the women that's on the show, I wanna see the manager." He said with his smirk.

The bouncer raised a brow. "What business do you have with her?" He asked suspiciously.

Shadow's own smile dropped and was replaced with a business face. "Just call her and say 'All Hail Shadow'. She'll know what it means." He said while crossing his arms.

The bouncer seemed conflicted for a minute until his phone suddenly rang. He answered it and was greeted by his boss.

_"Hey Rick, What's with the kids? They ain't old enough to be in this district, let alone my club. Send 'em home."_ She said through the speaker.

"Normally I would, but the boy wants to speak wih you." Rick informed her.

_"Me? I'm not a dancer, why does he wanna talk with me? What's he look like? He's in the shadows and the camera can't get a glimpse of his face."_

"Funny thing about that, he told me to tell you 'All Hail Shadow' and you'd know what it meant." He said confusingly.

He was met with silence on the other end and then a small gasp.

_"Escort them to my office and if anyone harasses the girl, kick 'em out before the boy kills them."_ She ordered.

"Y-yes ma'am." Rick said before hanging up. "Right this way." He opened the door to let them in.

Shadow turned to Misty and wrapped his tail around her wrist. It's light fuzziness warmed her hand and brought a calming feeling to her. "Hang on to my tail, keep your eyes on the floor, and don't talk to anyone until we get to the office." He said sternly.

Misty nodded meekly as they entered the building.

The first thing Shadow was assaulted with was the smell; sweat, smoke, and alcohol. And pheromones, let's not forget that. There were guys getting lap dances at the ends of the room and topless women walking around serving drinks and others wore skimpy cosplay outfits like a cop, nurse, dominatrix, demon girls, schoolgirls, playboy bunnygirls, and maids among other things. Loud techno music blared over the speakers with some women on stage poledancing to it.

"Rick! What the hell are you doing bringing children here!" A woman yelled. Shadow turned to see a raven-haired young woman who was _qualified_ to work there with a stern look in her stormy blue eyes. She was one of the girls in a revealing maid outfit, complete with one of those frilly hats.

Rick held his hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me, the boy has business with the head lady and she told me to bring them up."

The maid raised a brow in confusion before glancing at Shadow and Misty.

Shadow smiled and nodded his head in greeting. "I'm Shadow and this is Misty." He introduced himself with a polite bow.

She was taken aback by the boy's manners. Until a staggering drunk came up to them.

He wrapped his arm around Misty and yanked her away, causing her to shriek and Shadow's grip to slip from her.

"Hey, hon', what'll it cost for a few hours with you?" He slurred.

His shirt was grabbed from behind and he was jerked away from Misty and slammed against the wall by Shadow. All activity around the club stopped and everyone's attention was focused on Shadow, not that he noticed.

Rick gently pulled Misty away from them when he heard a feral growl coming from Shadow's lips.

"How about your life!" He snarled in the man's face with his claws only a half-inch away from his throat.

"That'll do, Ultimate Lifeform." A woman's deep voice said sternly.

Shadow's gaze went to the voice and saw a woman with short sandy-blonde hair in a business suit and a serious face. She pressed her black-rimmed glasses over her dark brown eyes and looked at the shaking Misty with concern before glared at the drunk.

"Rick, throw him out of here and make sure he never comes back." She ordered.

Rick nodded and lead Misty to the woman before taking the drunk off of Shadow's hands.

Shadow fixed his gaze on the woman and smirked. "Hello, Topaz."

She smiled at him. "Let's take this to my office." She wrapped one arm around Misty and pointed to a spiral stairway that lead to the top floor with the other.

Shadow nodded and they made their way up.

Once the door to the office was shut, Misty was sat down in the chair in front of the desk and Shadow was hugged by Topaz.

"Oh my God, I thought you were dead." She said after releasing him.

Shadow gave her a genuine smile. "They couldn't kill me. I could only be contained in a quantum disruptor cage and stored away until they could figure out what to do with me. So, naturally, they forgot." He chuckled.

Topaz scoffed good-naturedly at him before sitting in her chair and regarding Misty. "Sweetie, did this little asshole drag you here?" She asked.

Misty looked up and chuckled lightly at the insult to Shadow. "Kinda, I decided to tag along with him on his Pokémon journey and he told me that he had to come here."

Topaz rolled her eyes. "You 'had to come here'? Means you want something." She grumbled before holding a button on her phone. "Carmen, be a doll and make yourself decent and bring me my regular drink. What would you like, sweetie?" She asked Misty.

Misty was startled for a moment but asked for water.

"And some water for a freaked out teenage girl."

"I'd like a coffee, black." Shadow said.

"I'd like a night of passion with a hung young stud with the sensitivity of a newborn Ponyta but that ain't happening either." Topaz snipped.

Shadow sighed with a shudder. "Thank you, Topaz for the mental image of you having sex with some poor bastard. Like I didn't have enough reasons to commit suicide." He said sarcastically.

"You only wish you were the poor bastard." She quipped with a wink.

Their conversation was halted by a knock on the door and it opened to reveal the woman in the maid outfit coming in with three cups on a tray in her hands. She wore a black robe over her outfit to save the kids from embarassment.

"Your drinks." She said as she put the tray down and turned to leave.

"Hold up, Car, you may need to stick around and hear this." Topaz turned to Shadow. "She was there when I started this business and she'll help ensure that the other girls go along with your plan."

"I haven't even told you about it yet." Shadow complained.

"You want us to keep track of any and all Team Rocket movement that we get ahold of. Eventually leading to you finding out the identity of the boss, planning his assassination among others and taking over the entire organization." She said as though it was rehearsed.

Shadow stood there dumbfounded until Misty spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you never said anything about taking over the organization or killing the boss." She said accusingly.

Shadow simply sipped his coffee innocently.

"It's not that simple, sweetie." Topaz interrupted.

Misty still looked upset but Shadow began to speak.

"Misty, I want to change the entire organization and ending the boss' life is the only way to ensure that I'll be able to. I want to take over the organization and give birth to Team Dark. I'll lead the organization to a golden age and the people and pokemon of the world will be able to sleep peacefully under my watch." He stated.

"All Hail Shadow!" Topaz praised.

Misty looked annoyed. "Okay, why do you keep saying that?"

Shadow decided to answer that. "You see, I was the pride and joy of Team Rocket. The boss, himself, had planned for me to inherit his seat of power and take over his legacy. The agents began treating me like a prince and shouted 'All Hail Shadow' after all my achievements to make me feel like one. You can imagine what something like that does to a seven year-old's ego." He said with a grin.

Carmen knocked on the desk to get everyone's attention. "I wanna go home, so can we get back to the matter at hand, please?" She asked.

Topaz looked sheepish, "She's right. I will keep in touch and you will be informed of anything we can hear. Speaking of which, there's supposed to be a heist here by three of the grunts, tonight."

Shadow stood. "Where?"

"The pokémon center." She answered.

Shadow and Misty's eyes widened and they looked at eachother.

"CHAO AND CATERPIE!"

"STARYU AND GOLDEEN!"

They both shouted in worry.

"If your Pokémon are there then you're gonna need to get back in style." Topaz grinned.

Misty looked confused but Shadow's eyes widened.

"Are you saying..."

"Carmen, get to the garage and fill the girls in on what happened here." Topaz ordered.

Carmen nodded and left the office.

Topaz pressed the intercom button and her voice blared through the building. "ATTENTION, WE'RE CLOSING EARLY FOR THE NIGHT. ALL EMPLOYEES PLEASE MAKE YOURSELVES DECENT AND REPORT TO THE GARAGE. IF YOU'RE NOT AN EMPLOYEE THEN GET THE HELL OUT. THANK YOU."

"How charming." Shadow quipped.

"You better be nice to me or you won't get to look into the armory I've had stocked for the last three years." She said teasingly.

His eyebrows shot up and he stood up straight. "Did you say armory?"

Topaz merely smiled.

(Five Minutes Later)

"You were right. I do wish that I was the poor bastard you fantasize about." Shadow droned as he hovered into the vault. Dozens, if not hundreds of black guns, grenade-launchers, and RPGs with red trimmings lined up the walls and aisles of gun racks in the middle of the room. Misty stood in the doorway shivering in fright.

"I thought he was scary before but if he's gonna be toting around 9-mills and assault rifles, then screw the whole thing." She shouted.

"She'll get over it." Shadow commented as he walked down one of the isles until he found a wooden box.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd come across that." Topaz announced as she approached him.

She took the box from him and opened it. Inside were two L. Hawke Magnums. Like all the other weapons, they were black chrome plated with red trimming and one name etched in red on the sides.

One said "Maria" while the other said "Rouge".

"I had these custom made a long time ago. I just didn't think that I'd need them. I believe that they'll serve your purpose well enough." She said as she handed him a duffel bag and a black leather harness with two gun sheathes to put on under his jacket.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Shadow and Misty stood in a garage beside the Sensual Shadow and awaited the end of Topaz's announcement to her employees. Shadow had the stuffed duffel bag over his sholder and the harness on with the twin magnums hidden beneath his jacket.

When Topaz was finished, A brunette woman with green eyes, wearing a sports jacket over a pink T-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops walked forward and regarded Shadow. "All of us here are victims of Team Rocket in some way. My brother was killed after he refused to join. If you swear to end them, I swear to help you in any way I can." She vowed.

Shadow was surprised by the other girls who stepped forward telling similar stories.

Lost sisters.

Lost parents.

Lost husbands and wives.

And lost children.

Misty was shocked by the damage that this organization caused. Lost family and friends.

_"Now I understand your obsession, Daddy."_ She thought solemnly.

"It's almost midnight. I'm sure that you'd be able to induce Chaos Control and warp back there but your girlfriend might not be used to that yet." Topaz quipped.

Shadow and Misty turned crimson and tried to deny any relationship.

"Yeah, whatever. Just take your ride and get to the Pokémon center." She said while yanking off a tarp from a large object in the middle of the room.

What was uncovered was a large black jeep. It was obviously customized due to the mounted machine-guns and rocket-launchers.

"They're all equipped with the Chaos Drives that I could get my hands on and an on-board mini-factory for infinite ammunition capacity, also powered by the Chaos Drive. You will be the only man alive that'll be able to drive these babies." Topaz announced while yanking off the tarps on three other objects.

Shadow snapped around to see a black motorcycle with red trimming, a black hovercraft that floated a half-ft. over the floor and a glider with small turbines on the end of the wings and guns beside the handle.

(To put it simply, it's all the vehicles Shadow uses in Sonic The Hedgehog: Next Gen)

"What's a 'Chaos Drive'?" Misty asked.

Topaz turned to answer. "It's a specific energy transfer module that is designed to power a device using the Chaos Energy within the Emeralds as the power source." She explained.

Shadow threw the red Emerald over the motorcycle, glider, and hovercraft and the vehicles disappeared in a red flash. The Emerald flew back into Shadow's hand. With an excited giggle, he hopped into the buggy's driver seat and fastened his seatbelt before inserting the red Chaos Emerald into the small slot on the middle console. The gem glowed and the engine roared to life.

"Hop in, Misty, we gotta get back to the Pokémon center." He ordered.

Reluctantly, Misty got in the passenger-side seat and fastened her safety belt.

Shadow turned to regard the women that now worked for him. "I can't say anthing that will properly express my condolences for the lives my former masters have taken from you or express my gratitude for the sacrifices you're making to help me ensure their destruction. Good hunting!" He shouted before peeling out of the garage and gunned the motor towards the Pokémon Center.

(Pokémon Center)

Nurse Joy had just finished up the examination and was currently giggling at the two released Pokémon who were running around in circles on the bed in an attempt to catch the other's tail.

_"The records say that the Caterpie was only caught a few hours ago. To think that it gets along with this strange Pikachu so well in just that short amount of time. That boy must have talent."_ She thought before closing the door and heading to her office.

Unknown to her, a Meowth-shaped hot-air balloon hovered ominously over the Center.

Shadow's buggy stopped into the parking spot and the two trainers rushed into the building. Shadow told Misty to get their Pokémon out. Nurse Joy was startled as the Ultimate Lifeform stomped into her office with a wild look in his eyes.

"Nurse Joy, you have to begin transferring all of your injured Pokémon to another Center right now!" He shouted desperately.

"What is the meaning of this?" She insisted fearfully.

"This Center's been marked for a heist! Three Team Rocket agents are gonna try to rob this place right-"

KABLAM!

Shadow whipped around and saw a hole smashed through the ceiling with a smokescreen billowing through it to conceal the area under it.

"Now." Shadow growled.

Two voices cackled dramatically from the center of the haze and a snobby male voice spoke to him.

"Hahahaha! There's no reason to be scared, kid. We won't hurt you as long as you do as we say. Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"To protect the world from devastation." A red-haired female recited.

"To unite all people within our nation." A man with short blue hair said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!" The woman sang.

"James!" The man stated as he pulled out a red rose.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

The two took a pose that entwined their fingers. A Meowth dropped from the hole and hung under their arms.

"Meowth! That's right." It said.

Shadow and Joy looked at them with raised brows and sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

He turned towards the nurse with his hand beside his mouth so the three agents couldn't see what he was saying.

"I might be overworrying considering the idiocy they've proudly displayed but the 'R' on their uniforms says they're Team Rocket, meaning you should still begin transferring the Pokéballs anyway. I'll keep 'em busy." He whispered. She nodded and jogged to the back of the Center.

Shadow turned to regard the three agents. "So I assume the Boss has issued a warning for all Rocket agents to attempt capture or flee on sight?" He asked.

The three looked at him in confusion for a moment until Jessie jumped in surprise.

"Oh, look at that, I'm getting a text." She muttered and flipped her cell phone open. James looked at it over her shoulder and Meowth jumped on her other shoulder.

_From: Rocket Communications_

_To all agents, active or inactive!_

_Project: Shadow The Chaos has awakened and is on the loose!_

_If possible, capture alive. If not, flee on sight._

The next page was a picture of Shadow's seven year-old face.

The three lifted their gaze to Shadow and then back to the picture a few times before realization dawned on them.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" All three screamed.

"Try and guess your chances of survival. Really, go ahead, I'll give you a few minutes." He said while crossing his arms.

The three huddled together and whispered loudly.

"What a' we gonna do? D'is twoip's actually challengin' us!" Meowth whispered.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for us to accept. I've heard dozens of rumors about him and each one ends with dead people." James whined.

Jessie stayed quiet as if she was deep in thought.

"I think we should put those rumors to the test." She declared before snapping around and throwing a pokeball at Shadow. "Go Ekans!" She shouted.

From the pokeball emerged a large purple snake-like Pokémon with a large mouth and no visible teeth.

It lurched towards Shadow with the intent of snapping its maws on his neck but the Ultimate Lifeform shot his arm out and let it take the blow instead.

Misty entered the room with her pokéballs in her bag and Chao and Caterpie scuttering behind her.

"Careful. Might hurt your jaw." Shadow lectured before bringing his foot up to connect with the snake's chin, sending it through the air and through the wall.

"Uh-oh. Go Koffing!" James shouted and threw his pokéball. From it emerged a hovering purple spore-like Pokémon with a face.

"Koffiiii." It droned.

"Koffing, use smokescreen!" James ordered.

Koffing breathed out a huge cloud of black smoke that covered itself and Shadow from Misty's view.

There was a sound of a beating for a moment before Koffing was sent flying out of the cloud with swirly eyes.

"Koffing!" James screamed in terror as he kneeled down to examine his downed Pokémon.

"CHAOS BOOST!" Shadow yelled and the black cloud was blown away by his burst of power. Misty watched in amazement as his body was covered by a crimson aura and he turned his head to regard her and she was ensnared by his glowing neon eyes. "Get to Nurse Joy and take cover." He ordered and turned back to the three agents. "If this is the best you have to offer, then I'll just go ahead and end this. CHAOS-"

The three agents screamed and ran for the exit but they were too late.

"-BLAST!" He shouted and his aura blasted outwards in a dome of condensed chaos energy.

The resulting explosion sent the agents and their Pokémon into the air towards the sunrise.

"How will we explain to the boss that we lost to a kid!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Kid! That wasn't a kid! It was the devil in a !" James shouted.

"Eid'a way..." Meowth started.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF!" They yelled as they flew into the sky until they were out of sight.

Shadow stared at the small sparkle in the sky that made a 'ding' noise.

_"They'll be back."_ He quietly snarled.

He turned around and saw Misty standing behind Nurse Joy as she spoke to the screen.

"Were all the injured Pokémon recieved?" She asked worriedly.

_"All the Pokémon were recieved and are stored away for retrieval by their trainers. I've sent out a notice to the trainers to come for their Pokémon in the Pewter City Pokémon Center."_ Another Nurse Joy announced.

"Well that's good. I'm assuming that Team Rocket destroyed the Center here with some kind of bomb and a trainer managed to fight them off." She informed. Misty glared at Shadow with an accusatory look while he held a random flower in his hand and smiled innocently with his puppy-dog eyes on for extra effect. Chao and Caterpie stood on his sides, also doing their best to look innocent with their own 'cutsie' faces.

Shadow beckoned her over and pointed to the buggy.

"Chaos Control!" He exclaimed. He held the light-blue Emerald over Caterpie and the bug was absorbed into the gem.

"The sooner we get out of here, the less chance they have of finding out that was me." He whispered, referring to the comment on the supposed "bomb". The two teens and Pikachu hopped in and Shadow peeled out towards Pewter City, where his first gym battle would be fought.

A.N: That's a wrap for Chapter 2. I've decided to up the rating for this due to the earlier content and am happy to answer any questions anyone would like to ask.

Please review or send me a message, I love reading them. And do not be afraid to tell me how you feel about Shadow's first meeting with the three Stooges.


End file.
